Just a name
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Cute fluffy drabble. Kurt and Blaine are cuddling upstairs waiting to be called down for Friday night dinner with the Hummel/Hudsons. {{Now with a requested part 2}} A cute, lazy Saturday with Kurt and Blaine at the Anderson residence.
1. Friday Night Cuddles

**Title:** Just a name

**Summary:** Cute fluffy drabble. Kurt and Blaine are cuddling upstairs waiting to be called down for Friday night dinner with the Hummel/Hudsons.

**Rating: **K

**Twitter:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

Kurt honestly could not remember a time where he had felt this content and happy. Downstairs this father, Burt, and his loveable idiot stepbrother, Finn, were drinking pop and beer and bonding over a football game. In the kitchen his stepmother, Carol, was cooking up something delicious for Friday night dinner and filling the house with smells that made his tummy growl. Don't get him wrong, he loved cooking, but it was nice to get a day off every now and then.

But more importantly, there was a sweet, funny, caring, drop-dead gorgeous boy next to him who currently had his chest pressed tightly against Kurt's back while their legs were tangled together. Their hands where joined and pressed against Kurt's softly beating heart, and the boys face was pressed against the back of Kurt's neck, occasionally pressing the odd tender kiss to the soft skin.

The rain fell down outside quietly with a soft pitter-patter against the window while they remained warm and dry in each others arms, almost drowned out by the music playing softly from Kurt's IPod. The sky slowly got darker and Kurt felt the boy pressed against him shift slightly, before pulling him even closer and kissing the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt sighed and smiled at that action, "I'm so lucky to have you."

The boy shook his head, "Believe me. I'm the lucky one," he whispered, "What did I even do to earn the chance to love you? Let alone for you to love me in return."

Kurt blushed.

"I could just lie here. Cuddling you forever," The boy whispered.

"Me too," Kurt agreed, smiling when his boyfriend tried to pull him closer, "I love you so much."

"More then 'Wicked'?" The curly haired boy teased softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled quietly, "Even more then 'Wicked'," he confirmed.

"Wow, I'm honored," The hazel-eyed teen chuckled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's rosy cheek before he snuggled back against his boyfriend comfortably.

"How much do you love me?" Kurt asked teasingly.

"More then bowties, Roxy music, coffee and 'Harry Potter' combined," The olive skinned boy revealed.

Kurt grinned, "What about Starwars and The Lord of the rings?"

"Oh...Well. I don't know about that," The other boy chuckled against the skin of Kurt's neck, making the paler boy shiver at his boyfriends hot breath on his skin.

"Aw," Kurt pouted.

The black haired teen laughed again, "Kurt...Pippin and Merry."

"Who?" Kurt frowned.

"You don't know..." The other boy trailed off in disbelief.

"I know Frodol," Kurt told him.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, Honey," The boy shook his head, "It's Frodo."

"Oh...Close enough," Kurt shrugged, his cheeks heating up a little bit in embarrassment.

"Do you mind if we change our plans for tomorrow?"

"How?" Kurt asked curiously. He had been looking forward to going to the cinema with his boyfriend and making-out with him in the back.

The shorter teen held Kurt close, "We can stay in and watch a movie instead of going out to see one."

"Can I bring the low-fat popcorn?" Kurt asked.

The boy smirked, "Yes, and there'll be koolaid."

"Sweetie, that stuff is pure sugar," Kurt screwed up his nose in distaste.

"That's why it's so good. It'll make me even sweeter, and you'll have to call me sweetiest instead of Sweetie," The boy laughed.

"Oh my God, are you drunk?" Kurt exclaimed, his whole body shaking as he laughed.

"Only on you," The boy said, his voice suddenly turning soft, he pressed a tender kiss to the base of Kurt's neck.

"Well maybe we should stop cuddling then."

"NO!" The teen whined, holding Kurt suffocatingly close, "Don't take my drug away from me."

"Drug?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. I was addicted to you at the first smile," The boy announced.

"Really? I thought you realized when I was grieving for a songbird," Kurt frowned.

"I was addicted when you met me on the staircase. It just...took me a while to realize how dependent I was on you," The Katie Perry enthusiast explained.

Kurt smirked, "Baby you had be at 'My names Blaine,' Aaanyway. What are we doing tomorrow instead?"

"I, my gorgeous, but very clueless boyfriend, am going to unleash you into the land of Middle earth."

Kurt's face screwed up in confusion, "And what is that in English?"

The boy behind him laughed gently, smiling at Kurt fondly even though the paler teen couldn't see, "We're going to watch the extended version of all TLOTR films."

"TL what?" Kurt frowned.

"TLOTR, The Lord of the Rings."

"Oh...Okay, fine. But you can't make fun of me when I don't know what's happening," Kurt bargained.

"Deal."

"And there has to be time for us to at least makeout. If not more."

"Duh," The shorter teen rolled his eyes and presser his hips more firmly against Kurt's butt suggestively.

Kurt's cheeks reddened and giggled, "Will the house be..."

"Completely empty."

"Good," Kurt approved.

"Tomorrow's going to be perfect," The other boy sighed.

Kurt hummed in agreement before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Sweetie?" Kurt asked after a second of silence and the other boy nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"Hm?"

"I'm so happy. I just...I didn't think I'd ever be this happy," Kurt told him, "I didn't even know it was _possible _ to be this happy. And it's all because of you, and I just...thank-you."

The boy behind him smiled against his boyfriends skin, "Kurt," He sighed, "You don't need to thank me. My love, just making you smile makes me the happiest person in the whole world."

Kurt felt his heart swell in his chest, "I can wait to live the rest of my life with you."

"Me either," The boy replied, "But I'm quiet happy, right here, right now."

"Hm," Kurt hummed in agreement.

"Although I'm gettin' kinda hungry."

"Me too, Carole's cooking is just amazing," Kurt sighed, inhaling the mouth watering scent traveling from the kitchen.

"Not as good as yours though."

Kurt grinned and teased, "No, obviously not."

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Turn around for me, I wanna see you."

Kurt did as his boyfriend requested, rolling over so the two boys were face to face. The curly haired teen wasted no time and pulling Kurt as close as possible and brushing their noses against each other, his hand settling on Kurt's hip as they lay lazily on the bed.

"That's better," The boy approved, "Hey there beautiful."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as he stared back at the honey-hazle eyes in front of him, "Hi," he whispered.

"I love you."  
"Love you too."

The boy started humming under his breath as he pressed a light kiss to each of Kurt's eyelids.

"Are you singing Christmas songs? It's barley fall," Kurt giggled.

The boy pulled back a little bit and sung the tune he'd been humming before, "_Gosh your lips look delicious._"

Kurt blushed, "Do they?"

The other boy hummed and smiled, "But I can't be sure unless I taste them."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up even further and he giggled in embarrassment.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Taste them," The boy grinned.

Kurt nodded, already feeling a little breathless and feeling even more so when his boyfriend pressed their lips together gently, gasping when the younger teen sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently before pulling away completely with a hum.

"Hm, delicious," He approved.

Kurt shook his head, resting his hands on the boy's chest, "You're crazy," He grinned; his cheeks still flushed.

"Yep."

Kurt giggled, leaning down and kissing the tip of his boyfriends nose, "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you more then more."

"Love you more then more then more then more."

Kurt sighed happily, brushing his nose gently against the boys.

"Kurt? Blaine? Dinner!" Finn's voice called up the stairs.

Blaine. More then just a name. A name that made Kurt's heart beat a little bit faster and that caused a smile to break out almost _violently _across his face. A name that meant warm brown eyes and smiling fully lips. It meant love and care. It meant acceptance. It meant completely being himself. It meant laughter and smiles, kisses and touches. Amazing memories. Love and life. And home.

"Yummy!" Blaine grinned, flashing Kurt a beautiful and excited smile.

Kurt smiled right back at him, giggling at Blaine pressed a large, exaggerated kiss to his rosy cheek with a loud, "Mwwah!"

"Come on, or Finn and Burt will eat everything before we get there and I'm hungry!" Blaine rolled off the bed out and out of Kurt's arms.

Kurt sat up, taking the hand that Blaine had afford him and letting his boyfriend pull him to his feet.

"Shall we good sir?" Blaine asked, threading his arm through Kurt's and speaking in a thick British accent.

Kurt burst out in giggles, "God you're such an idiot," He laughed, "But I love you so much."

"Good," Blaine lent down and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose.

Kurt grinned, "Come on goof-ball. I need someone to share my desert with."

"Mm, cheese cake," Blaine's eyes lit up and Kurt laughed lightly again.

"Only if you get your veggies," Kurt looked at his boyfriend pointedly.

Blaine pouted and screwed up his nose, "Eww."

Kurt sighed and rested his head lightly on Blaine's shoulder as they made their way to meet the rest of his family. To make more laughs and memories.

* * *

**A/n: This happened when I was trapped at my parents friends house for a few hours. New chapter of Without My Wings will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed the fluffy-fluffnes:)**

**My Love to you all.**


	2. Lazy Saturday

**A second part was requested so...here:)**

**Title:** Just a name {part 2}

**Summary:** Cute fluffy drabble. Kurt and Blaine are cuddling upstairs waiting to be called down for Friday night dinner with the Hummel/Hudsons-Now with a requested part 2- A cute, lazy Saturday with Kurt and Blaine at the Anderson residence.

**Rating: **K

**Twitter:** Unic0rn_H0bbit

* * *

**A/n: This has a few spoilers from The Lord of the rings trilogy if that bothers anyone. Don't worry you don't have to have watched the films to read this though:)**

**Sorry it took a little while longer then I thought.**

Kurt still couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit nervous when he pulled up in the familiar driveway. He cut off the engine and undid his seat-belt, staring out at the large house that belonged to his boyfriend. He could still remember the first time he'd come here. He knew Blaine's parents must be pretty well off in the finance department if they were able to send their son to Dalton Academy with no questions asked about the steep tuition costs, but he hadn't been prepared for the almost _mansion_ that Blaine had grew up in. He couldn't quiet make sense of it, Blaine just didn't seem the type of person to have grown up in such wealth and splendor; he was hard working, bashful and modest. Not in the slight bit proud or snobbish, in fact Blaine had seemed almost _embarrassed _when he'd driven Kurt up into the driveway for the first time to meet his parents.

Man, that had been an awkward evening. Just because Blaine was probably the least-judgmental person to ever walk this earth, didn't mean his parents were blessed with the same quality. Honestly as Kurt sat down at the table, sitting tense in his chair with his back as straight as he could manage and his table manners turned up to their highest setting, he couldn't help but think (and be glad) that Blaine couldn't be less like his parents. They didn't even look similar. Blaine's Mother, Patrica Anderson had violently blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that sent chills through Kurt's body as she looked him up and down at their first meeting. She was ridiculously tall and thin with sharp features and long, boney fingers with red painted nails to match her red lipstick and simple red dress with tall black heels.

Blaine's father, Nathan Anderson, was also very tall in height and had brown thick hair and a clean shaven face. Kurt got the impression that he lived in the suits, like the navy and gold one he's been wearing when Kurt first met him. And of course that impression had turned out to be true. Ever time he'd seen Blaine's father he'd been perfectly presented...well apart from the time he'd bumped into him in the middle of the night after he'd sneaked over to spend the night with his boyfriend. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, the house was so huge that he could just duck into a room if he get into any trouble. But unfortunately both Kurt and Mr Anderson decided to use the bathroom at precisely three twenty-four am. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that tonight.

Kurt let out a happy little sigh, and looked in his front view mirror as he checked his hair a final time before he turned around to grab his bag that he'd chucked in the back seat. Today was wet, cold and rainy but even the weather couldn't dampen his high spirits. He was going to spend the whole day curled up next to the boy he loved under a comfy blanket while the rain fell down around them, the fire flickering and dancing while they shared sweet kisses. Even the thought made his heart swell in his chest to bursting point. When did he get so lucky?

He moved to sit back up in his seat after collecting his bag, jumping violently when the drivers side of the car opened.

"Damn it Anderson," He gasped, "You scared the hell outta me."

Blaine pouted, "I'm sorry Sweetheart. I just didn't want you to have to get wet."

Kurt frowned in confusion for a second before he saw that the rain was considerably harder then he first thought, and that Blaine was stood beside him bare-foot with nothing but a on but a shirt and jeans; with an floral pink umbrella held over his head.

"Oh my goodness, Blaine," he shook his head a tiny bit in disbelief, "It's freezing."

"Exactly, I didn't want you to get wet and cold," Blaine explained, "And I heard your car so..."

Kurt shook his head again, "I was talking about you getting cold silly."

"Oh," Blaine chuckled gently, "Don't worry about me. Come on, let's go. The fire's burning and I was gonna make hot cocoa."

Kurt grinned, "Cocoa, with mini marshmallows?"

"Duh, it's not cocoa without mini marshmallows," Blaine chuckled again, holding out his hand for Kurt who took it and let his boyfriend help him out of the car. He quickly shut and locked it behind him as Blaine held the umbrella over his head.

Soon the two were heading up the driveway hand-in-hand with smiles on their faces, Blaine opened the door for Kurt like the gentleman he was, and Kurt was quick to kick off his boots and shrug off his coat. He loved that for both himself and Blaine, the other persons house had come much like a second home. Kurt felt completely at home in Blaine's house, just as Blaine did in his. Even if Blaine's parents breathing down his neck, being here just remained him of so many days spent lounging around with the love of his life.

Blaine shook the excess water off the umbrella before hanging it on one of the coat-hooks and shuffling his feet against the carpet so they dried off.

Without a word Kurt walked down the hall, through the study and out into the kitchen with Blaine following happily behind him. Kurt reached up and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, saving Blaine the embarrassment of having to use the small step to reach and turning back to the stove to see a pan off milk almost heated up on the stove.

Blaine took the mugs from with a grin, setting them on the counter, "I want the Harry Potter one!" he called.

Kurt giggled, "Deal," He agreed, wrapping both hands around the other, spotted orange one and waiting patiently as Blaine placed a few teaspoons of cocoa powder into the bottom off each mug and then topping them off with milk.

"Thanks Baby," Kurt smiled.

"One second," Blaine flashed Kurt an excited grin before he practically _skipped _out of the kitchen, returning less then a minute later with a huge bag of white and pink marshmallows, "Ta-da!" He announced proudly.

Kurt laughed, "Yummy."

"Hm," Blaine nodded, opening the back and dropping a handful into each of the cups, "Wait, you have more then me," He pouted as Kurt moved to pull his cup away.

Kurt smiled softly, "Have as many as you want Sweetie."

Blaine added a few more to his cup before he put the bag on the side and took Kurt's hand instead, holding his mug in his other hand, "Shall we?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really? No cheesy British accent?" He queried.

Blaine blushed a red before he bit his lip and stood up a little straighter, "Shall we good Sir?" He asked in his accent.

"Ah, there it is. And yes, we shall," Kurt agreed, giving Blaine's hand a fond squeeze as the two made their way upstairs to Blaine's room.

This is the place where Kurt found out who Blaine really resembled in the Anderson family line. On his desk was a picture off a short, older man with laughter lines around his kind brown eyes and a thick mop of graying black hair. Blaine's grandad. The man who pretty much raised Blaine and his brother Cooper when his parents were out working. The man who Blaine had lost only three years ago. Kurt was sad that he'd never got to meet him, and thank the man who helped shape Blaine into the amazing person he was today.

"So," Blaine said walking further into the room, "Bed or couch?"

"Couch," Kurt decided, following him in and putting his mug down on the coffee table.

Blaine's room was kind of divided into two parts. One section had a bed, desk and dresser. The things that a normal bedroom would have but maybe a little more expensive then most. Light oak wood and a large double bed, neatly made with burnt-orange covered covers and pillows. And the other half was a typical boys dream, a comfy couch pointed at a huge plasma TV with too many DVD's and video games to keep track of.

"Okay," Blaine agreed with a nod, setting his cup down next to Kurt's before walking over a one of the many DVD stacks and searching while Kurt made himself at home, sighing as he hugged one of the soft satin cushions to his chest.

"Hey, no no no," Blaine shook his head as he turned around with a DVD case in his hand, "You cuddle me, not the cushion."

Kurt smirked and dropped the cushion to the side, "Okay, you're right."

Blaine grinned, "I'm better then a cushion anyway right?" He asked, moving to put the DVD in the player.

Kurt smiled, "Of course Baby."

Blaine chuckled, "You are too."

"Well that's a relief," Kurt grinned, "Oh wait, what about the popcorn?"

"Where is it?" Blaine asked, turning around and grabbing the remote, throwing it at Kurt who caught it elegantly.

"In my bag downstairs," Kurt realized.

"I'm on it, I'll be right back," Blaine smiled, walking forward to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before he left in search of low-fat buttery goodness.

* * *

Kurt giggled as he threw a piece of warm popcorn into Blaine's mouth, "Chew with your mouth closed," He scolded, screwing up his nose slightly.

"You didn't seem to worried about my mouth being open just now when you had your tongue in it," Blaine grinned, watching in delight as Kurt's face heated to a bright red, "Now sh, you're missing it."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, looking back to the screen, "Okay...so when does that weird creepy gray creature come into this?"

"You mean Gollum?" Blaine asked, his hand running up and down Kurt's arm as he stared at the screen.

"Um...I guess. The 'My precious' guy."

Blaine chuckled lightly, "Yes sweetheart, that's Gollum...Or Smeagol."

Kurt screwed up his nose, "Why does he have two names?"

"He used to be a hobbit just like Frodo and Sam, but the evil of the ring has taken over and it's like there's two people battling for space in one body. Smeagol in the good side and Gollum is the bad side," Blaine said explained.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he paid attention to the screen again, "You know that guy is pretty hot too," he said, indicating at who he meant with a point of his finger.

"Aragron? Meh. I prefer Legolas," Blaine shrugged.

"Who?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Orlando Bloom."

"Oh...Well duh," Kurt grinned at Blaine, "But I'm just saying the Ar..Ara..."

"Aragron."

"Right. That he's not bad looking either."

"I guess you're right. Now can I watch this please?"

"Blaine, I've watched this like a thousand times!" Both Kurt's eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

"Kurt...these films are really important to me, I used to watch them with my grandad. It would be...amazing if I could share them with someone I love as much as I love you," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to like them that much."

"You don't _have _to like them, Kurt. Don't be silly," Blaine shook his head before resting it on top of the paler boys.

"There's just so much happening at once, It's confusing," Kurt sighed as he snuggled closer to Blaine and pulled the blanket more tightly around them.

Blaine just smiled, "Just wait."

* * *

"Wh-? No! No he can't die!" Kurt cried, sitting up and out of Blaine's hold.

"Sh," Blaine petted Kurt's back, "It's okay."

"No, Boromir it's not fair!" Kurt shook his head, staring at the screen with tears in his eyes as Aragorn knelt beside him, "Oh God."

Tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks and he gripped Blaine's hand tightly, "W-What about Frodo? Where is he?"

"Just wait Sweetie," Blaine pulled Kurt back down against his chest and kissed along his neck, feeling him let out a sigh of relief when Frodo appeared back on screen.

"Sam, crap. He can't swim, what is he doing?" Kurt gasped suddenly, his eyes wide.

"He promised Gandalf he wouldn't leave Frodo," Blaine explained softly.

"He didn't promise to drown himself in the proc-! Oh Thank God," Kurt lent heavily back against Blaine's chest and curled up comfortably into him as Sam was pulled out of the water and up into the boat.

Blaine smiled softly into Kurt's hair, he couldn't believe he was here watching The Lord Of the Rings with his perfect guy. Wrapped up in a blanket and completely in love. What had he got so lucky?

"They're so cute," Kurt sighed as he watched Frodo and Sam interact on the screen.

"I know," Blaine agreed.

* * *

"I want two kids like Pippin and Merry," Kurt announced suddenly.

Blaine jumped slightly, almost forgetting Kurt's presence as he was once again sucked into the land created by J.J.R. Tolkien.

"Really?"

"Yeah, two mischievous, curious boys who are best friends for life," Kurt nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

"I wouldn't call them Pippin and Merry though," Kurt screwed up his nose.

"No? Why not?" Blaine asked.

"They sound like dog names to me, I don't know," Kurt shrugged slightly.

"Well maybe we can have two dogs as well as two kids," Blaine shrugged.

"We?" Kurt echoed.

"Yeah...Do you not...think about that? Our future I mean," Blaine blushed.

"Um...Kind of, but it's usually just me and you in the picture. No pets or...off spring," Kurt explained.

Blaine frowned a little bit, "You don't want to have kids with me?"

"No, no it's not that. I don't know, I guess all I see is me and you in a crappy little apartment huddled on the couch for warmth eating spagettios for dinner," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine laughed lightly, "Why?"

"Because I don't need a fancy house or dinner. All I need is you to be happy. Besides...I find it strangely romantic," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine smiled, "It is romantic," He agreed, "But I promise I'll get you that fancy dinner and fancy house, for you and our kids. And our dogs."

Kurt smiled, "Sounds great."

"And..."

"Sh, Honey please? I'm trying to watch," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine grinned widely. Wow. Just when he thought his boyfriend couldn't get anymore perfect.

* * *

"B-Blaine?"

"I know," Blaine whispered through his tears, hugging Kurt as close as possible.

Kurt sobbed, "He...But...He can't just leave Sam!"

"I know," Blaine wiped his eyes.

"No! No they've though so much, Blaine make him stay!" Kurt whined, burring his face in Blaine's shirt and sobbing nosily.

Blaine bit his lip, crying hard into Kurt's hair and rocking him back and forth gently.

"B-Bla-Blaine," Kurt whimpered, clinging to his boyfriend.

"I've got you," Blaine replied, his voice breaking with a sob.

"I can't believe it," Kurt pulled away slightly, still crying openly, "It can't be over."

Blaine smiled softly through his tears as Kurt settled beside him, "Hm, I was like that when I first watched it too."

"But Sam and Frodo were mean to be together forever!" Kurt cried, sounding a little bit angry, "Oh."

A small, kitten jumped up onto the couch next to Kurt, nudging at his arm with it's nose. It had shiny, midnight black fur and large green eyes that looked at Kurt curiously.

Blaine laughed lightly, "Hey Giz."

"Don't call him that," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why not? He likes it," Blaine pouted, "Where's Shadow?"

"I don't know," Kurt looked around, wiping his eyes and stroking the black kitten, "Where's your sister Gizmo?"

The kitten purred in response, his ears twitching happily.

Blaine smiled, wiping his own eyes and switching off the TV, "Thank-you by the way."

Kurt turned away from the cat to look at him, "For what?"

"For watching that with me," Blaine climbed to his feet, "Oh there she is."

"Thank-you for letting me, Blaine those films are amazing! They have everything, friendship, action, fighting, romance, adventure, fantasy. I can't believe I haven't watched them sooner," Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine pick up the small black shape curled up on his bed.

Blaine grinned, "I told you they were amazing," He said, sitting on his bed as the small kitten in his lap woke-up and stretched.

Kurt nodded in agreement, picking up Gizmo gently, "Can we cuddle on your bed?"

"Of course. But I think Shadow and Gizmo might have to join us," Blaine smiled, shuffling up the bed with Shadow hot on his heels.

"I don't have a problem with that," Kurt smiled back at him, carrying Gizmo over to the bed, "I can't believe your Uncle sent you two kittens out of the blue like that."

"It wasn't out of the blue. Their cat had kittens," Blaine shrugged, "I just can't believe my parents said I could keep them."

"I'm glad they did," Kurt told him as he set Gizmo down on the foot off the bed before settling down next to Blaine who lay on his back.

"Me too. Maybe we can get two cats instead of two dogs?" Blaine suggested, pulling Kurt so he was rested on his chest, smiling when shadow snuck between their bodies to curl up against the warmth of Kurt's stomach.

Kurt nodded, "I'd be open for that," He allowed, letting out a small sound of shock when gizmo jumped onto his back and climbed over him to settle on Blaine's chest.

"Hey, that's where Kurt lies," Blaine pouted, stroking the kitten gently.

Kurt laughed lightly, "Don't worry, I just want to cuddle you right now."

"And I'll always be here for you to cuddle," Blaine promised.

"Really? Would you even promise Gandalf?" Kurt teased.

"Without a moments hesitation," Blaine confirmed with a smile.

"I love you so much," Kurt smiled softly.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Both boys let out a happy sigh of contentment.

"So we still have a couple hours until my parents get home..." Blaine hinted after almost half an hour of chaste kisses, cuddles and sweet words.

"Blaine no. Shadow and Gizmo are way too young to watch that kind of thing," Kurt screwed up his nose, "Besides I'm starving."

"Okay, how about we get something to eat, lock these little guys out of the room and then...have some fun," Blaine suggested.

Kurt rolled his eyes a little bit, "Okay. Okay then fine. But we're not having sex in the kitchen again, I'm never going to be able to look your mother in the eye again."

Blaine blushed and laughed, "At least she didn't catch us. Besides, it was hot."

"Yes but she _almost _did," Kurt shuddered at the memory.

"But it was hot."

Kurt giggled, "Yes it was," He agreed as his stomach growled, "Now stop being such a bad host and feed your host."

Blaine chuckled, pressing one last kiss to Kurt's lips, "Okay, come on."


End file.
